


Worn to the Bone

by CahiraCelosial



Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [9]
Category: High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rook isn't self-care-ing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/pseuds/CahiraCelosial
Summary: Rook isn't taking care of himself, and Gwing is getting worried.
Relationships: Rook Lunera/Gwing Veloce
Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928473
Kudos: 4





	Worn to the Bone

Rook was doing a lot, pushing himself farther, working himself harder, staying up later studying, getting up earlier to do heaven knows what. He was wearing himself down to the bone and it was showing. He had shadows under his eyes dark enough to rival Paddy’s makeup and he looked like he was barely staying awake. Gwing noticed and was worried. Yeah, Rook may be an idiot, but he was  _ her _ idiot, and she didn’t want him to hurt himself. But when anyone asked him to get some sleep or eat something, he brushed them off saying that he would later, but later never came. She finally decided to actually say something when Rook fell asleep in the middle of cooking dinner and almost fell into the fire. Gwing pulled him away and asked why he was doing what he was doing, asked why he was pushing himself farther than he could take. 

He hesitated for a moment, but answered quietly. “Because I can’t lose you. Not you. I’ve lost too many people. My parents, my sister, my teacher. I’ve lost so many. But for you? And for the rest of the party? Hashaan, Paddy, Torlin, Gimgar, everyone? I would do anything to keep you safe. I don’t care what I have to do, I’m not losing you too.” 

Gwing nodded. “Okay. But promise me one thing, Rook.”

“Yeah?”

“Promise that I won’t have to lose you along the way either.”

Rook looked away. “I’ll try my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya girl back at it again with the angst. Anywho, DON'T do what Rook's doing here, that is an unhealthy coping mechanism. This has been a PSA.  
> Question of the Fic: Which characters do you tend to project onto?


End file.
